In der Zwischenzeit
by Selia
Summary: Nachdem die Eifersucht immer öfter von Ved Besitz ergreift, muss dieser sich wohl doch eingestehen, in seinen älteren Bruder verliebt zu sein...


Titel: In der Zwischenzeit

Teil: 1 von 1

Pairing: Jay/Ved (irgendwie zumindest )

Warnings: Shônen-Ai & Inzest

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich habe demnach weder irgendwelche Rechte an ihnen noch verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Kommentar: Diese Story spielt direkt zu Beginn der 4. Staffel und ich hoffe, das ganze so halbwegs richtig in Erinnerung zu haben (ist schon so lange her, seit die Staffel ausgestrahlt wurde XD). Irgendwie wollte ich mal wieder was Kurzes mit diesem Pairing schreiben...

Feedback ist natürlich erlaubt und immer gern gesehen.

**In der Zwischenzeit**

Kaum dass sich die Geräusche von Schritten kenntlich machten, wurde das ohnehin nicht sonderlich spektakuläre Geschehen auf dem eigenen Computerbildschirm außer Acht gelassen und über diesen hinweg zur Türe gespäht. Nebenbei flogen Veds Finger ganz automatisch über die ihm vollends bekannte Tastatur und pausierten gekonnt das Spiel, in welches er momentan verstrickt war. Sonderlich mehr als eine ablenkende Alternative zum besseren Zeitvertreib machte dieses ohnehin nicht aus, denn seit man den Reality Space mit seinen grenzenlosen Möglichkeiten vor geraumer kennen gelernt hatte, waren jegliche anderen Variationen von PC-Spielen zur zweiten Wahl abgestempelt worden.

Doch auch mit einer solchen zweiten Wahl musste sich immer wieder befasst werden aus dem einfachen Grund, dass Ram es höchst ungern sah, wenn einer seiner fähigsten Mitarbeiter lediglich sein Vergnügen auskostete. Diese Ehre stand – wenn überhaupt – nur ihm selbst zu, obwohl sein Genie solch eine Verbannung der Arbeit aus dem Leben niemals fertig bringen würde.

Die bizarre Art von Spaß, welche der Anführer der Technos besaß, war eine Rubrik für sich wert und insgeheim bewunderte man diesen für seine Genialität – jedoch nicht für seine aufbrausende Persönlichkeit. Denn genügend Charakterzüge, die all zu gern über die Strenge schlugen, besaß Ved sowieso schon von Natur aus und merkte förmlich, wie genau diese beim Anblick der eingetretenen Personen wie Warnsysteme ausschlugen.

Von seinem Platz aus konnte das 15-jährige Technomitglied genauestens beobachten, wie sein Bruder samt einem Funkgerät in der einen Hand nun durch den Raum stolzierte, Java, die wie eine listige Katze hinter ihm herschlich, auszublenden versuchte, und zugleich einen Blick auf einige ausgedruckte Blätter warf. Aufgrund letzterer Tätigkeit war Jay neben einem anderen Techno stehen geblieben, welcher zu dem General hinauf schaute und den sogleich erfolgenden Kommentar bezüglich seiner Arbeit entgegen nahm. Die eigenen Ohren konnten nicht genau ausmachen, wie dieser Kommentar ausfiel, doch wie an der wie immer um Ausgeglichenheit und Ruhe bemühten Miene abzulesen war, schien Jay zufrieden mit dem, was er sah.

Zufrieden mit all den Daten, all den Statistiken und all den Bestätigungen, die von Zweigstellen des gigantischen Technonetzwerkes eingetroffen waren und die ein direkter Beweis für den Erfolg der erst vor wenigen Tagen begonnenen Einnahme der Stadt waren. Immerhin durfte ja rein gar nichts schief gehen bei dieser ach so wichtigen Angelegenheit; Ved hatte sich die Moralpredigten unzählige Male anhören müssen, irgendwann auf Durchzug gestellt und sich gewünscht, sein Bruder oder Ram würde endlich zum nächsten Thema übergehen.

Leider war auch die Hoffnung, wenn man erst einmal hier in der Stadt sein Quartier aufgeschlagen hätte, sei der ganze Stress und die Hektik vorbei, wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt. Nichts war vorbei; gar nichts...

Stattdessen war Jay permanent mit einer Aufgabe nach der andere beschäftigt, wuselte von einem wichtigen Standort zum nächsten, führte hier Kontrollen durch und dort, schuftete des Nachts Überstunden und parierte auf Rams Geheißen hin wie ein dressierter Schoßhund.

Was es genau war, das Ved dermaßen verstimmte, konnte dieser gar nicht all zu genau definieren. Schauten seine blauen Augen verengt nun dabei zu, wie der eigene Bruder sich an einen der Computer setzte und eilig etwas eintippte, während sich das nachhaltig um ihn herum scharwenzelnde Mädchen mit den langen Haaren langsam aber stetig annäherte.

Sie sollte ihre verdammten Griffel von Jay lassen! Die eigenen Finger ballten sich im Affekt zu Fäusten, als aus der Entfernung kritisch begutachtet wurde, wie Java im nächsten Moment ihre Hände auf den Schultern des Generals auflegte und auf diesem Wege eine zwar durchaus vorhandene – aber gewiss nicht von ihr zu lösende! – Verspannung beseitigen wollte. Nebenher wisperte die sonst so getreu an Rams Seite klebende Ehefrau vom Technochef süffisant einige Worte und investierte deutlich mehr Bemühung in ihre Gesten.

Die eigene Person wollte und konnte sich dieses Szenario nicht länger mit ansehen, sondern erhob sich so zügig, dass Ved mit dem Knie gegen die Tischplatte donnerte, kurz fluchte und mit noch schlechterer Laune als zuvor durch den Raum marschierte.

Java sollte sich von seinem Bruder fernhalten – ein für alle mal! Sie gehörte zu Ram, selbst wenn sie ihn sich mit Siva teilen musste, und das Oberhaupt des Tribes wäre alles andere als begeistert oder gar gnädig, wenn es von Javas anzüglichem Verhalten erfuhr. Wenn es um privates Eigentum ging – wozu Ram seine Frauen fraglos zählte – so teilte dieser niemals, sondern kennzeichnete erbarmungslos, was sein war. Nicht umsonst prangte das die Technos repräsentierende T überall – angefangen bei der Kleidung, über die Computer und bis hin zur Bemalung auf der Stirn, die einheitlich Vorschrift für alle Mitglieder war.

Mit verkniffenen Zügen rieb sich Ved einmal das Knie, bevor er neben Java und seinem Bruder zum Stehen kam und das Mädchen sogleich düster anfunkelte. Dieses ignorierte ihn zuerst und schien sich auch von Jays gelegentlichen Entziehungen der in der Militärjacke noch stattlicher ausfallenden Schultern nicht abweisen zu lassen, sondern setzte seine Worte fort.

„...und danach nehmen wir einen köstlichen Drink am Pool. Du wirst sehen, das tut dir sehr gut nach all der Anstrengung der vergangenen Tage. Ich könnte dich auch noch massieren..."

„Du solltest besser Ram mit deinen außergewöhnlichen Massagefähigkeiten beglücken." Eine patzige Schnute ziehend verschränkte der blonde Junge die Arme vor der Brust und spürte nicht nur Javas Blick an sich haften, sondern auch Jays, welcher einen erstmalig zu bemerken schien. Eine wahre Ungerechtigkeit, wie Ved urteilte und sich seinen erneuten Ärger darüber aber möglichst nicht ablesen lassen wollte.

„Was willst du, Ved? Hat das Kinderparadies etwa schon wieder geschlossen!" Im Zuge des lauten Auflachens legte sich die Dunkelhaarige eine Hand auf den mit glitzerndem Lippenstift verzierten Mund und schaute abwertend auf einen herab.

Vor lauter Wut spürte sich der Angesprochene rot anlaufen; konnte und wollte die Beleidigungen nicht hinnehmen und war zur gleichen Zeit froh, dass sich der General so auf seinem Stuhl herumwandte, dass die andere Hand Javas nun auch von seiner Schulter rutschte.

Jay sollte doch endlich einmal Partei für einen ergreifen! Auffordernd starrte man die braunen Augen von diesem demnach an und verfolgte lediglich, wie diese zwischen einem und der eindeutig in einer besseren Position stehenden Frau wechselten. Java war doch bloß mächtig, weil sie sich Ram geangelt hatte und immerzu damit drohte, bei diesem zu petzten, sofern ihr etwas nicht in den Kram passte!

„Ich denke, das reicht jetzt."

„Sie hat angefangen!"

„Ved, es reicht."

Der eigene Einspruch wurde mit kontrollierter Stimme abgewiesen, indessen der ältere Blonde einen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag legte, welcher keine weiteren Zankereien tolerierte. Würde Jay doch nur ein einziges Mal das fühlen, was in Ved aufkochte, wenn dieser seinen Bruder ständig von gewissen Mädchen bezirzt sah...!

Stur und uneinsichtig, da sich nachhaltig im recht geglaubt wurde, wandte sich das Sichtfeld auf die schwarzen Boots hinab, während die Zahnspitzen auf die Unterlippe bissen.

„Genau, Kleiner. Es reicht. Also geh wieder spielen. Dein Bruder und ich versuchen, uns kultiviert zu unterhalten." Der ebenso wie der Lippenstift glänzende Lidschatten wirkte wie die Bemalung einer bösartigen Maske, welche einen aufs Neue höhnisch angrinste und nahezu zersplitterte, als unangekündigt Jay derjenige war, welcher seinen Platz räumte.

„Tut mir leid, Java. Ich habe heute Abend noch sehr viel zu tun. Ich habe keine Zeit."

„Wofür hast du keine Zeit?" Keinem der drei Beteiligten der Konversation war das Surren aufgefallen, welches den Jungen im Rollstuhl stets begleitete, dessen Miene nun von aufrichtigem Interesse herrührte mit den weit hinaufgezogenen Augenbrauen. Nebenbei thronten Rams Ellbogen auf der Ablage seines Transportmittels und die Finger waren leicht ineinander verhakt, lösten diese Position jedoch immer wieder und führten somit ein eigenwilliges Spielchen.

„Ach, ich wollte Jay nur nahe legen, sich nicht zu überarbeiten. Immerhin möchtest du doch deinen Sicherheitschef nicht verlieren, bloß weil er völlig erschöpft ist." Elegant wie eh und je schritt Java zum Anführer der Technos hinüber, welcher seine Frau einen kleinen Moment musterte und zugleich ein breites Grinsen an den Tag legte.

„Ja, so ist sie. Mein Javilein. Immerzu um alle besorgt..." Beinahe theatralische Höhen erreichte die Tonlage, während der Junge mit der eigenwilligen Frisur kurz gestikulierte und urplötzlich wie ausgewechselt wirkte. „Und immerzu um die falschen Leute! Jay _weiß_ verdammt noch mal, _wann_ er Freizeit braucht und wann nicht! Und **du** wirst ihn nicht mehr in irgend einer Form von seinen _äußerst wichtigen Aufgaben_ abhalten!"

Das Geschrei war dermaßen ausgeartet, dass die Angesprochene im Zuge ihrer Angst einen Schritt zurücktrat, schluckte und die Blicke aller Anwesenden im Raume auf sich spürte. Zur besseren Untermalung seiner Sätze hatte Ram voller Zorn seine Faust auf die Ablage seines Rollstuhls gedonnert und wenn sich Ved nicht ganz täuschte, glänzte sogar ein Tröpfchen Speichel an den Lippen des eigenwilligen Genies.

Doch nicht nur im Körper der Dunkelhaarigen hatte sich alles zusammengezogen; auch in denen aller anderen, wie sich das blaue Augenpaar versicherte, als es heimlich zunächst zu Jay hinüber lugte und dann einige andere Technos streifte. Der General ließ seine Zungenspitze unbewusst über seine Lippen gleiten und wartete einen Moment ab, bevor er es wagte, sein nächstes Anliegen zu äußern. Ram war einfach zu unberechenbar, als dass es auch nur irgend einer wagte, sich auf seine bestialischen Launen einzulassen.

„Ram?"

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Jay?" Als wäre nie etwas gewesen, lag die Sänfte von vorhin wieder in jedem Zug des Anführers, während dieser nahezu engelsgleich lächelte und zugleich freudig auf Antwort wartete.

„Die ersten Lastwagen sind planmäßig abgefahren heute Morgen und werden in einer halben Stunde an unserem Nahrungslager hier in der Stadt eintreffen."

„Sehr schön! Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Immerhin kümmerst du dich darum. Und du würdest mich doch niemals enttäuschen, _nicht wahr_!" Das abermals ins Unberechenbare schwingende Nachhaken ließ den General sogleich die gewünschte Äußerung hervorbringen und zugleich stramm wie eh und je da stehen.

Es waren allen voran diese Gespräche, in denen Ved bemerkte, wie enorm die Autorität war, welche von dem Jungen im Rollstuhl ausging und wie präzise abgestimmt Jays Temperament sich mit diesem zu arrangieren wusste. Hatte man selbst hingegen schon das ein oder andere Mal den Anführer der Technos zum Schnauben gebracht, so schien der größere Bruder jedes Mal zu wissen, wie er seine Worte geschickt verpackte und welche er gar nicht erst aussprach. Jay war beherrscht, diszipliniert, organisiert und all das, was sich Ram von seinen besten Mitarbeitern versprach. Und obschon die eigene Person ebenfalls mit zu den besten gehörte, besaß der 15-Jährige nicht ansatzweise die gleichen Qualitäten. Ved konnte hingegen mit einem züngelnden Temperament dienen, einem sturen Kopf und seinen eigenen Ideen.

„Sehr schön... sehr schön... Ich arbeite an einer neuen Software und will demnach heute nicht mehr gestört werden! _Sorg dafür, Java!_"

„Aber-."

„**JAVA!**"

„Jawohl, Ram..."

Anscheinend gefiel es der Zurechtgewiesenen ganz und gar nicht, plötzlich dazu verdonnert zu werden den lieben langen Tag vor einer Türe zu sitzen und ein persönliches Augenmerk darauf zu haben, wer in die Nähe von Rams Gemächern kam und ihn demnach eventuell belästigen könnte.

„Immer diese Einsprüche... ich glaube, die Stadtluft bekommt dir nicht...! Und ich kriege von deinem grässlichen Verhalten Kopfschmerzen...!" Sich in seinem Rollstuhl wieder in Richtung Türe bewegend keifte der Braunhaarige weiterhin und legte sich gleichzeitig eine Hand in den Nacken, um sein Genick so ausgiebig wie möglich zu dehnen.

Ved glaubte das allgemeine und die pure Beruhigung verkörpernde Ausatmen sämtlicher Hinterbliebenen im Raum erhaschen zu können, als der Chef der Technos das Zimmer verließ und keiner mehr die Angst haben musste, dass man ihm über die Schulter guckte und Kritik übte.

„UND PUTZT DIESEN VERDAMMTEN RAUM ENDLICH WIEDER! DARIN HERRSCHT JA DER PURE DRECK! IGITT, IST DAS EKELHAFT...! Überall diese kleinen, widerwärtigen Bazillen und Keime... Ich sehe sie, in jeder Ecke, auf jedem Möbelstück, mit ihren biestigen Gesichtern... Sie lauern und warten nur darauf, mich anzufallen und mein ohnehin schon geschwächtes Immunsystem zu überlisten. Wüäh... mich schüttelt es... Java! **JAVA**!"

Das Gespräch, welches immer leiser wurde je weiter sich die Teilnehmer entfernten, artete abermals in Geschrei aus, indessen Ved mit gemischter Stimmung dazu überging einen Finger über den Tisch neben sich wandern zu lassen. Kein einziges Körnchen Staub war dort ausfindig zu machen und dies demonstrierend hielt man Jay seinen Zeigefinger vor die Nase.

„Hier wird dennoch geputzt."

„Jaja..." Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Die Tonlosigkeit in der Miene des Nebenmanns war nicht ansatzweise überraschend und ließ Frustration im kleineren Bruder aufkommen. „Zumindest hat er diese blöde Kuh mitgenommen. Warum sagst du ihr nicht endlich, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen soll!"

Dann müsste sich auch Ved nie wieder antun, wie dieses Weibsstück sich an einen ihm sehr viel bedeutenden Menschen heran machte. Allerdings schweifte das braune Augenpaar lediglich einmal durch die Umgebung, bevor ihr Besitzer sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und per Winken vermittelte, einem zu folgen.

„Sie wird von Ram zurecht gewiesen. Das genügt."

„Nein, tut es nicht! Er ist ja nicht immer da und sie klebt wie eine Klette an dir! Merkst du denn gar nicht, dass sie ständig um dich herum schleicht?"

Inzwischen hallten die Schritte der schweren Schuhe auf dem langen Flur wider und vermengten sich mit der Rage, welche zusehendst anstieg, da sich Ved mehr und mehr aufregte. Wieso nur konnte sein Bruder nicht klipp und klar zu diesem Mädchen sagen, er habe kein Interesse an ihm? Oder war dies vielleicht gar nicht der Fall?

„Du übertreibst, Ved."

„Nein, tu ich nicht! Magst du sie etwa? Sag die Wahrheit!" Die Aufforderung brachte den Älteren dazu abrupt anzuhalten und beinahe entsetzt drein zu blicken.

„Natürlich mag ich sie nicht."

„Und warum lässt du dir dann ihre ekligen Flirtversuche ständig gefallen? Du verbringst mehr Zeit mit ihr als mit mir!" Die energische Wortflut quoll nur so aus einem heraus und Ved begriff erst, was er eigentlich von sich gegeben hatte, als sich bei seinem Gesprächspartner die Lider für einige bewusste Sekunden schlossen. Als sei dies ein Startzeichen, brannte wie aus dem Nichts eine höllische Röte auf dem eigenen Gesicht und ließ beschämt zu Boden blicken. Wieder einmal brachte diese Voreiligkeit einen in Teufels Küche...

„Du bist eifersüchtig..."

„Quatsch...!" Auf die vollkommen richtige Feststellung hin konnte nicht anders agiert werden als sich halb herumzudrehen und die Arme vor der Brust zu verkreuzen. Ved hatte nicht die Nerven, um sich seinen großen Bruder zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt genauer anzuschauen und somit festzustellen, ob dessen Stimmlage, die nicht mehr ganz so sachlich war wie eben, auch Früchte in dessen Mimik trug. Anstelle dessen musste mit weiterhin hochrotem Kopf um eine Ecke gebogen werden - geradewegs auf die Quartiere zu.

„Warte, Ved!"

„Nein...!"

„Werde jetzt bitte nicht schwierig."

Schwierig? Erbost wurde einmal über die Schulter gefunkelt und sich ein weiteres Mal dafür innerlich geohrfeigt, die ebige Diskussion überhaupt jemals angefangen zu haben. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die der Kleinere definitiv nicht ausstehen konnte, so war dies neben Hänseleien über sein Alter irgendwelche Kommentare bezüglich des angeblich ach so kindischen Verhaltens.

„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe! Du musst doch bestimmt schon wieder irgendwohin unterwegs sein!"

Schließlich war Jay dies doch kontinuierlich. Er bevorzugte jeden und alles an Arbeit, schien seit dem Beitritt bei den Technos sein Privatleben vollends aufgegeben zu haben und wirkte wie eine Maschine, die immer nur tat und tat – ohne auf denjenigen zu achten, der ihn brauchte.

Ein kurzes Piepsen ertönte, als Ved das Schloss an seiner Türe per Kartenverriegelung öffnete und sogleich bemerkte, in seinem Zimmer keine Ruhe zu finden, weil sich der General direkt hinter ihm hinein drängte.

„Nein, muss ich gerade ausnahmsweise nicht. Außerdem weißt du genau, dass diese Operation äußerst wichtig für uns ist und wir uns nicht erlauben dürfen, irgendwelche Fehler zu machen."

„Jaja..." Die Weichen im Gehirn stellten sich wie bei einer Konditionierung auf Durchzug, als der Begriff „Operation" fiel und der Jüngere sich missmutig auf seine Bettkante setzte. Jay brauchte nicht mal ansatzweise zu glauben, dass man diesen noch in irgend einer Weise brauchte oder dergleichen, selbst wenn die Sehnsucht Ved in den letzten Wochen oder sogar schon Monaten um den Verstand brachte. Aus dem anfänglichen, nur ausgiebigeren Beobachten war alsbald ein beinahe zwanghaftes Anstarren geworden und die immer öfter zum Vorschein tretende Schamesröte machte überhaupt nichts leichter.

Nicht einmal Ablenkungen brachten in irgend einer Weise noch etwas. Ved hatte sich im Reality Space vergnügt und doch niemals den Menschen aus seinen Gedanken streichen können, welcher ihm am nächsten stand und fortwährend weniger Zeit für ihn hatte...

Sich mit Rams genialen Erfindungen auseinander zu setzen oder dem Genie einfach nur zusehen zu dürfen, war ebenfalls schwieriger geworden, weil man im Kopf einfach viel zu oft in Phantasiewelten abdriftete, für die sich der blonde Junge aufrichtig schämte. Jay hatte immerhin nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung davon, was er einem bedeutete, selbst wenn sich tonigst davor gehütet wurde, sich einzugestehen, über brüderliche Liebe gehende Gefühle für diesen zu besitzen.

„Du willst mich gar nicht verstehen; so ist es doch, oder? Du suchst immer nur die Schuld bei mir, aber ich bin nicht derjenige, der achtlos herumstreunert und bei dem man nie weiß, wo er ist! Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich dich schon gesucht habe?"

Gesucht? Ohne dass Jay dies Ram meldete, obwohl unerlaubtes Entfernen einer Meldepflicht bedurfte? Von Unglauben heimgesucht musste im Affekt aufgeschaut und das Gegenüber angestarrt werden.

„Wieso hast du's nicht gemeldet? Dann hätte mich Ram bestraft und ich wäre bestimmt nie wieder weggegangen! Du hättest mich jederzeit im Blick gehabt!"

„Damit du mich noch mehr hasst!"

Hass? Dieses Mal war man wahrhaftig erschrocken, da Ved einfach nicht fassen konnte, dass sein Bruder tatsächlich befürchtete, man hasse ihn. Doch vielleicht wäre es wahrhaftig so weit gekommen, wenn der General dafür gesorgt hätte, jeglichen Ausgang abzuschaffen und die eigene Person mit einem Sender zu versehen, der Alarm schlug, sobald bestimmte Türen passiert wurden. Wie ein Tier, das unter totaler Kontrolle stand...

Theoretisch hätte dies perfekt in Jays durchorganisiertes Leben gepasst...

„Ich hasse dich doch nicht... Aber was hätte ich denn den ganzen Tag machen sollen? Es ist eben total langweilig, wenn ich gerade mal nichts zu tun habe!"

„Ich weiß, Ved. Ich weiß..." Indem der Ältere in die Hocke ging, lagen beide Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe, was Ved kurzweilig irritiert zwischen den braunen Augen und seinen Händen, welche soeben umfasst wurden, hin und her blinzeln ließ.

„Gar nichts weißt du..." Der eigene Tonfall pendelte zwischen einer leichten Verzweiflung und grundliegender Bissigkeit, wobei sich mit letzterem weitaus besser verteidigt werden konnte. Denn dass das Gegenüber sich auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen konnte, was dessen Mangel an Interesse in einem auslöste, brauchte es gar nicht in Erfahrung zu bringen! Was sollte man Jay auch großartig erklären? Diese dämliche Verknalltheit war eine ätzende und in erster Linie schmerzhafte Erfahrung für Ved, die hoffentlich bald ein Ende fand.

„Vielleicht denkst du das nur, weil ich es nicht auf eine Art zeige, die dir bekannt ist."

Fragend wurde von der eigenen Seite aus eine Braue gehoben, sodass sich der Ältere genötigt sah, weiterzusprechen.

„Meinst du, diese Augenringe kommen von erholsamen Nächten! Worüber du dich rechtzeitig aufregst, grüble ich nachts nach."

Ob diese Methode nun vorteilhafter war? Dies bezweifelnd kaute der Jüngere leicht schuldbewusst auf der Lippe und hoffte nur, der auf die noch immer vorliegende Berührung der Hände zurückführende Rotfilm auf seinen Wangen war nicht all zu deutlich erkennbar. Andernfalls würde Jay garantiert klug genug sein, um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen und die Blamage wollte man sich eindeutig ersparen.

„Ich bin halt nicht so wie du..." Und so würde man auch niemals sein. Allein wenn Ved zurück dachte und sich an seine Kindheit erinnerte, so waren sie immer ungleiche Brüder gewesen, die zwar einige Hobbys teilten, doch die darüber hinaus manchmal rein gar nichts verband. Während Jay auf dem Spielfeld stand und als Basketballspieler die Beliebtheit des weiblichen Publikums genoss, hatte man sich selbst in der Bücherei der Schule verstecken müssen vor einigen Schulschlägern, die ihre helle Freude daran hatten, kleine und schmächtige Kinder fertig zu machen. Zwar ging vom großen Bruder stets die Bemühung aus, einen zu beschützen, doch mit zunehmendem Alter hatte dieser einfach zu viele Dinge zu tun und Ved war auf der Strecke geblieben; oder hatte zumindest immer das Gefühl...

„Nein, bist du nicht so wie ich. Und das ist auch gut so."

Seit wann denn bitte das? Perplex weiteten sich die blauen Augen, da der Kopf viel eher Antworten in Richtung „Jay ist doch so ein gutes Vorbild; so fleißig, so hingebungsvoll" kannten, die einem schon das ein oder andere Technomitglied entgegen gebracht hatte. Dass auf dem anderen Gesicht kongruent zu den Worten ein Lächeln aufkam, versetzte dem Jüngeren demnach geradezu einen direkten Stoß ins Herz. Unter der Betäubung durch Ungläubigkeit und der Tatsache, dass Jay eine seiner Hände löste und einem damit einmal durchs blonde Haar fuhr, hallte das plötzlich um so vieles lautere Klopfen aus dem Brustraum in Ved wider.

„Glaub mir..."

Selbst zu keinerlei Äußerung in der Lage meinte der auf dem Bett Sitzende, bei seinem Gegenüber eine Spur der Unbehaglichkeit oder von Nervosität ausfindig zu machen, für die keinerlei Grund gefunden werden konnte. Stattdessen war Ved mehr oder weniger dazu verdammt, wie versteinert da zu hocken, das kurze Senken der Lider bei seinem Bruder zu beobachten und dann mitzuverfolgen, wie dieser sich das winzige Stückchen zu einem hinüber beugte, eine Sekunde unmittelbar vor einem ausharrte und einem dann seine Lippen auf die Stirn drückte.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen glitt eine ungeheuere Menge Energie durch den eigenen Körper, förderte das Rot der Wangen und ließ zum wiederholten Male gegen den den Hals zuschwellenden Kloß schlucken.

„Ich liebe dich." Die Pupillen des Älteren sprangen auf eine uncharakteristische Weise umher, indessen dieser sich nun erhob und das unsichere Kräuseln, welches seine Mundwinkel befallen hatte, nicht kontrollieren konnte. Dieses Lächeln war nicht nur ein äußerst selten gesehenes, es galt auch ausschließlich der eigenen Person, die leider nach wie vor keine Reaktion auf all dies zustande brachte – obwohl der Verstand überflutet wurde von den wie Sturmwellen hindurch preschenden Reizen. Doch wenn man jetzt nichts rauswürgte, würde Jay das Zimmer verlassen, weil er sich soeben auf die Türe zu bewegte, noch einmal per Schulterblick zu einem hinüber strahlte und sich im nächsten Moment auf das Schloss konzentrierte.

„Jay, ich..."

„Ja?" Erwartung war es in erster Linie, die aus den braunen Augen sprach, welche vom Türschloss zu Ved hinüber wechselten.

„Ähm... ich-ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt..." Als bröckele einem die Stimme hinweg wie ein morsches Gebäude, wurde gekrächzt und der Teppich anvisiert. Es war fraglich, ob der General überhaupt akustisch verstanden hatte, was man ihm gerade sagte und Ved eine ungewollte Grimasse schneiden ließ.

Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte man soeben einen Fehler begangen; höchstwahrscheinlich war die vorhergehende Aussage rein platonisch gemeint, der eigene Ausdruck folglich vollkommen fehl am Platz und entsprechend fatal. Von den durch einen hindurch wetzenden Elektroden noch lange nicht befreit, verhakte das jüngere Technomitglied unbewusst die Finger im Stoff der Militärhose und trocknete zugleich die feuchten Handflächen auf diesem Wege ab.

Gegen den eigenen Willen lugte Ved automatisch zur anderen Seite des Raumes hinüber, sodass die einem zugewandte Person abschätzend angeschaut werden konnte. Diese hatte damit aufgehört, Zahlen ins Türschloss einzutippen und schien einen nicht minder zu studieren, was jedoch lediglich auslöste, dass sich durchschaut und bloßgestellt gefühlt wurde.

Jay hatte doch nicht von der gleichen Art Liebe gesprochen? Die Hoffnung pendelte unstimmig durch die Atmosphäre und nistete sich weiterhin in dieser ein, selbst als der große Bruder abermals milde lächelte und einen gleichzeitig durch und durch ernst betrachtete.

„Ich weiß."

Irgendwas legte sogleich Protest in Ved ein; wollte ihn schreien lassen, dass sein Gesprächspartner nicht die geringste Vorstellung hatte in Hinblick auf den Ernst, und schaffte es doch nicht, in Form von weiteren Worten an den Lippen vorbei.

Was wusste Jay letztlich? Dass man ihn liebte wie es einem Geschwisterkind zustand? Oder dass er der erste Mensch war, in den sich richtig verliebt wurde?

Grell und vor allem unerwartet kreischte wie aus dem Nichts der kleine Kommunikator des Generals durch die drückende Luft des Zimmers und versetzte beiden Anwesenden einen Schrecken. Eine Sekunde der Überraschung stürzte Jays Gesichtszüge in ein skurriles Gemisch, was der andere Junge nicht analysieren konnte, als er verfolgte, wie das Kommunikationsgerät aus der Tasche befördert und einige Tasten auf diesem gedrückt wurden.

Da war jemandem die Freizeit ja richtig lange gegönnt worden...

Allerdings war Ved nicht annähernd so eingeschnappt wie vor der Unterhaltung, weil er gedanklich noch immer an den Sätzen von vorhin nagte, welche ihn sogar bis zu einem bestimmten Grad froh sein ließen, gleich Einsamkeit genießen zu können. Wann hatte man sich dies zuletzt ernsthaft gewünscht? Doch das Geständnis, was mit extrem großer Wahrscheinlich vom Gegenüber richtig aufgefasst wurde, war dafür verantwortlich zu machen.

„Es gibt Probleme mit dem Überwachungssystem..."

Oder anders ausgedrückt: Jay wollte einem gerade verständlich machen, dringend weg zu müssen.

Vom Bett aus wurde bloß ein Nicken gegeben, bei dem Ved halbherzig gezwungen lächelte.

„Dann äh solltest du dich darum kümmern... sonst marschiert hier ungesehen eine Armee von Bakterien ein." Trotz des eher nachgeschobenen Scherzes lachte der Ältere kurz auf, nickte dann und tippte den Zahlencode zum Türeöffnen zu Ende ein.

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl besser. Bis später..." Eine kleine Handbewegung zum Abschied war alles, was dem Zurückgebliebenen noch galt, neben dem anhaltend warmen Blick und der nun wieder zufallenden Türe.

Ob Jay zu der ganzen Angelegenheit noch etwas gesagt hätte, hätte das Piepsen nicht dazwischen gefunkt? Dies nicht einschätzen könnend seufzte Ved und scharte mit den Füßen über den Boden.

Jay hatte dieses „Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt" sehr ruhig aufgefasst, weswegen einerseits nicht davon ausgegangen wurde, dass er den wahren Hintergrund erkannte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er auch einfach nur zu freundlich sein, um einen wegen solcherlei zurecht zu weisen; alternativ dazu hatten seine Worte den gleichen Ursprung... Vielleicht biss sich Java ja deswegen ihre Zähne an Jay aus.

**Ende**


End file.
